The War
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: A series of A-Z drabbles for the war, with the original order of the phoenix members.
1. A is for Azkaban

For the A-Z wizarding drabble challenge.

* * *

"Can I push her down the stairs?"

"No."

"Hex her?"

"No..."

"Hmm... you're making this really hard for me Remus... can I throw a bread stick at her and make it so that she quits her job?"

"Sirius..."

Sirius Black looked over at his fellow marauder and second year Remus Lupin with an expectant look, almost as if waiting for the sandy haired boy to finish his sentence.

"What about – in order to get this evil defence against the dark arts teacher to resign, I enchant all of her possessions to attack her? Will that be alright?" Sirius asked when it seemed that Remus was not going to reply.

"Sirius... you can't make a teacher resign. It's... just plain mean." When Sirius opened his mouth to speak, Remus quickly silenced him with a hand, "Sirius, if you keep thinking these weird and mean thoughts, I might have to ship you off to Azkaban."

Sirius stared in mock surprise. Remus looked back at him with a serious expression.


	2. B is for Boggart

"Um... Professor..." An uncertain red head spoke out from behind her friend Remus Lupin. For a third year, Lily Evans had already grown to be a very attractive young lady, and she struggled to contain a groan when the professor looked straight past her without as much as a glance.

"Professor," Remus spoke out, his voice more of a snap than anything else. And almost immediately, everyone turned to look at him with a surprised look. The professor nodded at him to say that he had heard the boy, "Lily's been trying to get your attention for ages now!"

To everyone except the Marauders, it would seem that the sandy haired boy had just had a bad day, but in actual truth it was that Remus Lupin was a werewolf and the full moon was only a day away.

The professor's eyes turned to Lily with a tired expression as he asked in a bored tone,

"What now Miss Evans?"

Lily made a squeak of a noise and immediately mumbled something under her breath, something that caused the professor to let out a sigh of frustration, before looking over to where James Potter and Sirius Black sat with their hands up.

"What is it Mr Potter?" The professor asked with a sigh, "And if it isn't about the class then I don't want to know..."

Sirius nudged James, and with a grin at his best friend, James looked at the professor as he asked,

"If someone isn't afraid of anything Professor – like imagine they're a bad ass, or Dumbledore! Well, then would that kill a boggart?"


	3. C is for Chamber of Secrets

"The map needs the Chamber of Secrets guys!" Sirius Black announced one night in the sixth years Gryffindor dormitory. The other three Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all looked up at the black haired boy with different expressions.

James Potter looked at Sirius as if he was saying to most logical thing ever – though his expression also added the impression that he was a bit angry with himself for not thinking of such a thought. He said,

"Yes Padfoot, of course, I can't believe we didn't do it sooner!"

Peter Pettigrew looked at Sirius with wide eyes, containing both fear of going to a dangerous place with a monster in, and also a look of amazement. The boy smiled slightly, as he stuttered,

"O-o-of course we should do that Pads!"

Remus however looked up at Sirius with a knowing look and firmly shook his head,

"You do know that the chamber of secrets is just a myth you guys, don't you?"

He was met with several blank looks.

"...Really?"

More blank looks,

"Fine lets go find the freaking chamber of secrets."


	4. D is for Dark Mark

Sirius Black looked over at his friend James Potter with a thoughtful look, before looking away again.

The fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were sat in class talking about the latest deaths by 'Voldemort' and his almighty death eaters, instead of actually starting on their charms work.

"Alright, I'll bite." James sighed, as he rolled his eyes at his best friend, "What are you thinking Padfoot?"

Looking back at James with a slightly vacant look Sirius frowned.

"I just don't get it Prongs..." He pondered, "All this time wondering who the death eaters are and only finding a few of the carless ones... why don't Aurors use Veritaserum or the imperious curse to ask if they are death eaters? Better yet, why not look for the dark mark? I mean, it's just simple isn't it?"

James looked at Sirius with a slightly saddened look.


	5. E is for Expecto Patronum

In sixth year, whenever Lily Evans cast the patronus charm she always thought of James Potter, the boy she was slowly falling in love with - though secretly she would never admit it.

Whenever Sirius Black cast the patronus charm, he always thought of the family who did not shun him for being not believing Pureblood beliefs - his family in the marauders and how happy the four of them were.

Whenever Remus Lupin cast the patronus charm he always thought of how he was accepted within the marauder, (When he met Nymphadora however the thought of her was enough.)

When James Potter would cast the patronus charm he always thought of Lily and his marauders - his surrogate family and how all of them were so close.

When Peter Pettigrew cast the patronus he would think of being safe - safe with his friends.

Only two thoughts to conjure a patronus changed...


	6. F is for Fidelius Charm

When Sirius thought of how his best friend - his surrogate brother, his surrogate sister, and his godson - were being targeted by Voldemort due to the prophecy, he was torn. The though of someone trying to hurt the people he loved, was something he simply could not bare.

At first he slowly found himself slightly depressed.

Then angry at the fact that Voldemort and his absent-minded death eaters would target good people. Infact Sirius was so angry that he ended up maiming the finger off of a death eaters arm with the diffindo charm. He seemed to even gain a gleam of amusement in his eyes from such a charm.

When Dumbledore suggested the Fidelius charm however, Sirius felt something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Hope.


	7. G is for Godric's Hollow

Lily absolutely adored Godric's hollow. Unfortunately for her however, her husband James Potter didn't. He absolutely hated the place, and when they were walking around the house Lily could see her husband scowling at the interior design.

Lily knew that James didn't understand why they had to stay in England. She knew he thought that they should all go to a place in Paris or Rome, but she didn't want to leave the country she loved so dearly.

Lily just wanted to stay and let Harry grow up in the British countryside or Godric's hollow like many other children did. She didn't want to go to Paris or Rome because then that would mean they were running.

"James we're going to stay here, and Peter's going to be our secret keeper just like Sirius suggested, we're going to be fine – trust me."

Trust me, the words echoed around the house, and she noticed how James' eyes full of hatred for the house, seemed to soften as he turned to look at her.

"It's still not safe here Lils, I don't want Harry in this house. Why can't we go buy a house in Paris and make it so that Harry can go play out in the French weather?" James had asked, running his hand through his hair, something that Lily no longer detested,

"It would mean we're running James," Lily replied, her voice soft and loving. She watched with a worried expression as James shrugged,

"Why can't we run?"


	8. H is for Howler

Through Sirius' eyes, Howlers were fun. Whenever he was bored, he would use a spell to charm his voice to sound differently, and then would send them out to many Slytherins like Snape, Mulciber or Avery.

However, when he remembered back to when he had got his first ever howler in his first year, he would always frown slightly. The memory always ended up darkening his thoughts.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU GET PLACED IN GRYFFINDOR HOUSE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! I ADVISE YOU, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SEVERELY PUNISHED, STAY AWAY FROM THE MUD-BLOODS AND THE BLOOD TRAITORS UNTIL I GET YOU RE-SORTED!"

But when Sirius turned back to his friends, he found he shouldn't really care at all.


End file.
